<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Non è troppo tardi by Ground_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969269">Non è troppo tardi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ground_0/pseuds/Ground_0'>Ground_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Gay, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Slash, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ground_0/pseuds/Ground_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock chiede a Molly la sua opinione riguardo il suo discorso da testimone, John origlia tutto e questo porterà a delle confessioni :)</p>
<p>«'Devi uscire con qualcuno' mi sono detto, 'devi parlare con qualcuno che non sia te stesso o uno Sherlock immaginario' mi sono detto.» raccontò John fermandosi finalmente.<br/>«E l'ho fatto.» asserì guardandolo negli occhi.<br/>«Poi ti sei presentato mentre stavo per chiedere a Mary di sposarmi...» fece un pausa.<br/>«Ma io non- io non lo so Sherlock, cosa devo fare? »<br/>Aveva mormorato l'ultima parte chiudendo gli occhi.<br/>«Che vuoi dire John?»<br/>"Tu davvero non ne hai idea."<br/>«John.»<br/>A quel punto John riaprì gli occhi.<br/>«Mi dispiace.»<br/>Sherlock prese un respiro profondo, sarebbe stato più difficile del previsto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Non è troppo tardi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stavo pensando a cosa sarebbe successo se John avesse sentito il discorso di Sherlock prima del matrimonio e ciò avesse portato a delle confessioni da parte di entrambi, quindi ho scritto questa one-shot.<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Il testimone»<br/>«L'uomo migliore?»<br/>«Che ne pensi?» John ci aveva pensato molto, e aveva pensato anche che forse Sherlock non avrebbe compreso perché qualcuno avrebbe voluto sposarsi. <br/>«Billy Kincaid.»<br/>«Come scusa?» <br/>«Billy Kincaid, lo Strangolatore di Camden, l'uomo migliore che abbia mai conosciuto...» "Be' grazie Sherlock" <br/>«Moltissime donazioni caritatevoli, mai rese note. E' riuscito a salvare tre ospedali dalla chiusura e ha gestito la casa famiglia migliore e più sicura dell'Inghilterra del Nord. E sì, di tanto in tanto ha strangolato qualcuno, ma se contiamo le vite che ha salvato e quelle che ha tolto direi che il bilancio è...» <br/>"Oh Dio, sta dicendo seriamente? E perché sono sorpreso?" pensò John portandosi una mano al viso incredulo. <br/>«Per il mio matrimonio. Per me, mi serve un testimone» <br/>«Oh, già.»<br/>«Magari non uno strangolatore» disse accennando un sorriso.<br/>«Gavin?».<br/>«Chi?».<br/>«Gavin Lestrade, è un uomo ed è bravo in quello.»<br/>«Si chiama Greg, e non è il mio migliore amico.»<br/>«Oh, Mike Stanford, capisco. Beh, è in gamba, anche se non so come reagirebbe a tutta la...».<br/>"Davvero credi di significare così poco per me Sherlock?"<br/>«No, Mike è in gamba, ma non è il mio migliore amico.»<br/>Sherlock non disse nulla. Non poteva riferirsi a lui, vero? <br/>John sospirò, «Senti, Sherlock, questo è il giorno più importante della mia vita»<br/>«Beh...» <br/>«No, è così. E voglio esserci con le due persone che amo e delle quali mi importa di più al mondo.» <br/>"Se non posso averti accanto a me come vorrei, almeno vorrei averti accanto a me e basta". <br/>«Sì.»<br/>«Quindi Mary Morstan..»<br/>«Sì.» <br/>«E tu.»</p>
<p>"Io?" <br/>Sherlock non poteva credere alle parole che aveva appena sentito. Lui? Importante? Per John? Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto? Non poteva deluderlo di nuovo, avrebbe scritto il discorso più bello mai pronunciato ad un matrimonio. Doveva fare delle ricerche. <br/>Ma mentre pensava a tutto ciò non proferì parola e rimase fermo come una statua. </p>
<p>«Molly.» <br/>«Sì, Sherlock?» disse mentre l'occhio le cadeva sulla pila di biglietti nelle sue mani. «Potresti dirmi cosa ne pensi del mio discorso da testimone?» <br/>Questo Molly non se lo aspettava. Sherlock Holmes che non solo chiede consigli ma che si scrive anche quello che deve dire? Certo che l'avrebbe ascoltato.</p>
<p>Quel giorno John voleva chiedere a Molly se avrebbe portato qualcuno per accompagnarla al matrimonio. Sherlock era diventato completamente ossessionato dalla perfezione del matrimonio, aveva bisogno di staccare. Non che gli dispiacesse che Sherlock si interessasse così tanto, ma era stato inizialmente sorpreso dal suo atteggiamento, ed ora sinceramente lo rendeva abbastanza malinconico, vederlo così preso faceva sembrare la situazione come se non vedesse l'ora di accontentare John e vederlo sistemato con una donna che amava. Felice senza Sherlock Holmes. <br/>Come se fosse possibile. </p>
<p>Si stava avvicinando alle porte con passo tranquillo, quando sentì delle voci provenire da dentro la stanza. Una era sicuramente quella di Sherlock e.. stava parlando di lui? Si era fermato dietro la porta e Sherlock aveva iniziato a recitare quello che sembrava il suo discorso da testimone. </p>
<p>«Temo John, di non potermi congratulare. Le emozioni e l'amore in particolare, si oppongono alla fredda e pura razionalità che considero al di sopra di tutto. Un matrimonio è, nella mia ponderata opinione, nient'altro che una celebrazione di tutto ciò che è falso, pretestuoso, irrazionale e sdolcinato in questo mondo decadente e moralmente compromesso...» <br/>"Fantastico. Come gli era venuto in mente di chiedergli di fargli da testimone? Se l'avesse sentito mentre si stava sposando l'avrebbe sicuramente preso a schiaffi".</p>
<p>«Oggi celebriamo il conto alla rovescia che è la condanna della società e col tempo, certamente, dell'intera specie...» a quel punto John si portò una mano a coprirsi il volto, già esasperato. <br/>«Comunque parliamo di John. Se mi prendo carico di un piccolo aiutante per le mie avventure, non è per sentimentalismo o capriccio, ma perché ha ottime qualità che si è lasciato sfuggire, preso dall'ossessione per me. Certo, la reputazione che ho riguardo la mia acutezza mentale e intelligenza...» "Ovviamente Sherlock sentiva il bisogno di menzionare la propria intelligenza superiore e la propria ossessione per lui" pensò, esasperazione che sprizzava da tutti i pori.</p>
<p>«Viene, in realtà, dallo straordinario contrasto che John offre altruisticamente...» A quelle parole però John abbassò lentamente la mano dal proprio viso e ascoltò attentamente.</p>
<p>«E' oggettivo, credo, che le spose tendano a scegliere damigelle piuttosto ordinarie per il loro grande giorno. C'è una certa analogia, credo. E il paragone è, dopotutto, un piano stesso di Dio per esaltare la bellezza delle sue creazioni. O lo sarebbe se Dio non fosse una ridicola invenzione creata alla scopo di offrire una carriera anche agli idioti...» John sorrise scuotendo la testa "Tipico". <br/>«Quello che cerco di dire, è che sono il più sgradevole e maleducato degli ignoranti, lo stronzo più irritante che si possa avere la sfortuna di incontrare. Sono incurante delle virtù, inconsapevole della bellezza e incapace di comprendere il volto della felicità. Perciò se non avevo capito che mi si chiedeva di fare da testimone, è perché non mi sarei mai aspettato di essere il migliore amico di qualcuno. E di certo non il migliore amico dell'essere umano più coraggioso, gentile e saggio che abbia mai avuto la fortuna di conoscere...» "Oh Sherlock" a quel punto John aprì leggermente la bocca, fissando il pavimento, non sapendo cosa pensare. </p>
<p>«John» Il suo sguardo scattò in direzione della porta. <br/>«Sono un uomo assurdo. Mi riscattano solo il calore e la costanza della tua amicizia. Ma, dato che a quanto pare sono il tuo migliore amico, non posso congratularmi per la scelta della tua compagna. In realtà, ora posso. Mary, quando dico che tu meriti quest'uomo, è il più grande complimento di cui sono capace. John, hai patito guerre, ferite e tragiche scomparse. Scusa ancora per quella volta... Perciò sappi, oggi sei seduto fra la donna che hai reso tua moglie e l'uomo che hai salvato. In breve, le due persone che ti amano di più al mondo...» <br/>A John iniziavano a bruciare gli occhi, così li chiuse e sentì le lacrime premere sempre più forte.<br/>«E so di parlare anche a nome di Mary quando dico che non ti deluderemo mai, e abbiamo una vita per dimostrarlo». <br/>John non ce la faceva più, sentiva che la testa gli sarebbe scoppiata se non avesse fatto scendere quelle lacrime. Si riportò di nuovo le mani sul volto e si arrese.</p>
<p>«Ah sì, e ora qualche storiella su John... Che succede? Che c'è? Perché fai così Molly?» <br/>«No, è che....» Molly stava tirando su col naso e Sherlock non aveva idea del perché. Aveva sbagliato qualcosa? Se qualcuno piange di solito significa che ha detto qualcosa di terribile. Si era impegnato così tanto, perché non ha funzionato? L'unico che lo capisce e che gli spiega sempre situazioni del genere è-</p>
<p>«John?» Non ce l'avrebbe fatta se non fosse entrato immediatamente per abbracciarlo. <br/>«Perché sei-» Sherlock non aveva idea di cosa ci facesse lui lì. Aveva sentito tutto? "Guardalo Sherlock, sta piangendo. Certo che ha sentito. Hai rovinato tutto come al solito". <br/>«Tu... mi hai sentito?» <br/>«Sì, vieni qui.» disse John circondandogli la vita con entrambe le braccia, appoggiando la guancia sul suo petto. Molly si era leggermente spaventata quando un John dagli occhi arrossati era piombato nella stanza all'improvviso, ma l'imbarazzo aveva soppiantato la sorpresa alla scena le se presentava davanti in quel momento. Forse era meglio lasciarli soli. Nessuno dei due si sarebbe accorto della sua assenza in ogni caso. </p>
<p>Sherlock non si spiegava perché John lo stesse abbracciando, ma stava piangendo, e puoi scommettere che avrebbe provato a non farlo sentire peggio con parole fuori luogo; e poi non poteva non cogliere l'occasione per stringerlo a sé. Così portò delicatamente le dita dalla sua schiena alla sua spalla, salendo gentilmente fino alla sua nuca, mentre l'altra mano lo cinse all'altezza del busto, e il suo mento si appoggiava sui morbidi capelli di John. </p>
<p>«Mi dispiace?» offrì Sherlock non sicuro che fosse la cosa giusta dire. John corrugò le sopracciglia, e sollevò il capo per guardarlo, «Cosa? No! Perché mi stai dicendo che ti dispiace?» <br/>Adesso era il turno di Sherlock di corrugare le sopracciglia, "Non era ovvio?" <br/>«Stai piangendo.» disse come se fosse la spiegazione più ovvia del mondo. <br/>«Be' sì? Ma non sono triste, idiota.» <br/>«Allora perché- » <br/>«Sono lacrime buone queste, ok?» lo interruppe John per poi sorridergli. <br/>«Ok.» rispose Sherlock senza capire realmente. <br/>«Ok.» sussurrò John riappoggiandosi al suo petto. Sherlock non disse più niente, non voleva che John si allontanasse. </p>
<p>Restarono lì per un po', in silenzio. <br/>John piangendo silenziosamente sulla camicia di Sherlock, e Sherlock fissando il muro concentrandosi sul respiro di John.</p>
<p>Dopo quelle che sembrarono ore ma che probabilmente erano solo pochi minuti, John si calmò e smise di piangere, allontanandosi leggermente da Sherlock. <br/>Ad entrambi già mancava il calore dell'altro. <br/>«Io... Passavo di qua per caso e ti ho sentito, non volevo origliare...»<br/>«Non fa niente John. Almeno adesso ho la prova che sono un disastro e che hai sbagliato a scegliermi come testimone.»<br/>John sospirò pesantemente. <br/>«Non ne hai idea, vero Sherlock? Non hai idea di quanto io ci tenga a te. Quello che hai detto era perfetto. Pagherei per sentirmelo ripetere.»<br/>«John. Hm... Anche tu sei molto... importante per me.» provò Sherlock, sentendo come le parole gli scivolassero sulla lingua. <br/>John sorrise tristemente. </p>
<p>«Quando tu sei... quando tu te ne sei andato, ero distrutto.» mormorò guardando per terra. <br/>«Non riuscivo a fare nulla all'inizio, mi arrabbiavo con chiunque, la signora Hudson che mi chiedeva se volevo una tazza di tè, Harry che mi chiedeva come stessi...» disse scuotendo la testa e finalmente guardandolo negli occhi. <br/>«Parlavo con te, 'Sherlock perché non ricompri mai il latte?!', non mi rispondevi mai.»<br/>Sherlock aveva un'espressione colpevole dipinta sul viso, ma non disse nulla. <br/>«Dio, mi sentivo così solo, non parlavo con nessuno. Poi non ce l'ho più fatta a stare a Baker Street, era tutto pieno delle tue cianfrusaglie e passare davanti alla tua stanza mi faceva male. Anche se mi davi dello stupido ogni volta che potevi, nonostante io abbia dovuto dire addio a tanti cari amici, Sherlock, tu non sai a quanti dei loro funerali sono dovuto andare una volta tornato dall'Afghanistan, e tu hai dovuto farmelo fare di nuovo.»<br/>Aveva iniziato passeggiare nervosamente per la stanza guardandosi intorno. </p>
<p>«Ero finalmente riuscito ad andare avanti. 'Devi uscire con qualcuno' mi sono detto, 'devi parlare con qualcuno che non sia te stesso o uno Sherlock immaginario' mi sono detto.» raccontò John fermandosi finalmente. <br/>«E l'ho fatto.» asserì guardandolo negli occhi. <br/>«Poi ti sei presentato mentre stavo per chiedere a Mary di sposarmi... Ma sai, questo sei tu, l'ho capito, io non posso rimanere arrabbiato con te Sherlock, proprio non posso. Certo che ti avrei perdonato.» fece un pausa. <br/>«Ma io non- io non lo so Sherlock, cosa devo fare? »<br/>Aveva mormorato l'ultima parte chiudendo gli occhi e prendendosi la testa tra le mani.</p>
<p>«Che vuoi dire John?»<br/>"Tu davvero non ne hai idea."<br/>«John.»<br/>A quel punto John riaprì gli occhi. <br/>«Mi dispiace.»<br/>Sherlock prese un respiro profondo, sarebbe stato più difficile del previsto.<br/>«Tu meritavi di meglio di un tossico dipendente che fa il detective per sopprimere la noia. Io non ti merito.»</p>
<p>John sgranò gli occhi. «Tu- » si interruppe, non trovando le parole giuste. <br/>Sherlock continuò come se John non avesse detto nulla. <br/>«Io speravo che non fosse troppo tardi. <br/>"Ora o mai più." <br/>Che la mia opportunità non se ne fosse andata per sempre.» <br/>«Cosa stai cercando di dirmi Sherlock? »<br/>«Che forse un giorno ce l'avrei fatta, a dirti quello sento.»<br/>«Superbia?» suggerì John non sapendo dove volesse andare a parare. <br/>«A parte quella.» Sherlock sollevò un angolo della bocca, ma riprese immediatamente il suo discorso. <br/>«John tu mi hai insegnato molto, cose che pensavo non sarei mai riuscito ad imparare. Mi hai insegnato a sentire... Guardami ora, sto parlando dei miei- » iniziò alzando le braccia, ma si interruppe storcendo la bocca. <br/>«Il mio... Cuore» disse con una smorfia. <br/>«Se così lo vogliamo chiamare... »<br/>«Sherlock.»<br/>«Sì. Giusto. Il mio cuore non è granché, ma è sempre stato tuo. Ti appartiene John. E se un giorno mi dovessero sparare alla testa mentre sto inseguendo un criminale per le vie di Londra, rimarrebbe con te, non si può fare nulla, rimarrebbe con te.»</p>
<p>Aveva bisogno di sedersi. Poteva piangere di nuovo? <br/>«Speravo di poter ritornare e ritrovarti ad aspettarmi, dirti che ce l'avevo fatta, non so, mangiare una torta. E magari un giorno, stare insieme come le persone normali.Sono stato molto egoista e insensibile, l'ho capito, davvero.»<br/>John scuoteva la testa furiosamente, non riusciva a riordinare i suoi pensieri. <br/>"Questo cambiava tutto." <br/>«Sherlock. Capisci quello mi stai dicendo?»<br/>«Sì e io non- non mi aspetto che tu faccia nulla- »<br/>Non doveva fare nulla? <br/>«Grandissimo pezzo di idiota.» <br/>Sherlock era un po' confuso, ma avrebbe dovuto tenere in conto quella reazione. <br/>«Sei uno stupido bastardo.» <br/>La cosa peggiore era che John non stava nemmeno alzando la voce.<br/>«Mi stai dicendo che tutto questo tempo... Avrei potuto averti?» ora stava iniziando ad alzare la voce. <br/>«Hm. No?» "Non aveva sentito quello gli aveva detto?" <br/>«No?» John si stava spazientendo. <br/>«Sono sempre stato tuo.» "Nella mia maniera intricata e contorta."<br/>"Questo è troppo." pensò John scattando in piedi, dirigendosi verso Sherlock. <br/>Lo afferrò per il colleto. <br/>«Pezzo di- » chiuse gli occhi. <br/>"Non solo fingi di essere morto. Ora giochi anche con le mie emozioni?"<br/>«Cos'è un altro gioco? Un modo per farmi dire cose di cui mi pentirò?!» esclamò aprendo gli occhi. <br/>«Cosa? No! John tutto quello che ho detto è vero.»<br/>«Bugiardo.»<br/>«No John, io- » ma John aveva già mollato la sua camicia e si stava dirigendo verso la porta. </p>
<p>Magari aveva ancora una possibilità? Doveva dimostrargli che non stava mentendo. "Pensa." <br/>Sherlock gli corse dietro e gli afferrò la spalla, facendolo voltare. <br/>John lo guardava con gli occhi gonfi dal pianto. <br/>«Lasciami dimostrare.» sussurrò. <br/>John non disse niente. <br/>"Se c'è un Dio, cosa altamente improbabile, ti prego fa che sia la cosa giusta." <br/>Sherlock deglutì e si avvicinò lentamente a John, che sgranò gli occhi. </p>
<p>Non aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere con quel tipo di intento, ma sapeva che era quello che facevano gli innamorati, quindi ha pensato che avrebbe dovuto farlo anche lui. <br/>Alzò lentamente una mano per dare tempo a John di ritrarsi, e la appoggiò sulla sua guancia. Era una sensazione fantastica. </p>
<p>John si lecco le labbra e il su sguardo continuava a cadere su quelle di Sherlock, il cui sguardo era invece fisso e concentrato. Il suo cuore batteva sempre più forte mano a mano che i loro volti si avvicinavano, finché non furono distanti se non pochi centimetri. Poteva vedere ogni singolo dettaglio del viso di John, e gli piaceva. </p>
<p>John sapeva che baciandolo, e unendo per sempre quelle sue stupide fantasie al suo caldo respiro, la sua mente non avrebbe più vagato. Non avrebbe più cercato nessun altro. Una volta che Sherlock avesse fatto crescere così le sue speranze, non avrebbe più potuto lasciarle andare. Perciò aspettò. <br/>Ascoltando ancora una volta la voce nella sua testa che gli diceva "non farlo". <br/>Poi lo baciò. </p>
<p>Chiusero entrambi gli occhi. <br/>Per Sherlock era una sensazione strana, ma era completamente diversa dalle altre volte in cui aveva baciato qualcuno. Sentiva un calore piacevole nel petto e il proprio cuore batterli nelle orecchie. <br/>No, cosa stava dicendo? Il cuore di John. </p>
<p>Sherlock non sapeva bene cosa fare, semplicemente provava ad imitare le scene a cui aveva assistito quando guardava la televisione, mentre John non aveva esitato a baciarlo con passione. Cavolo se non aveva sempre voluto farlo. <br/>Sherlock fece una cosa che faceva bene. <br/>No, non fare deduzioni, imparare da John. </p>
<p>Si baciarono per un po', le mani di John sui fianchi di Sherlock, le mani di Sherlock sulle guance di John. <br/>Quando si staccarono, si guardarono negli occhi, quelli di Sherlock insicuri, John portò le mani sopra le sue e gliele abbassò. <br/>«Non è troppo tardi.»<br/>Gli cinse completamente i fianchi, appoggiando, per la terza volta oggi, la guancia sul petto della persona che lo amava di più al mondo. <br/>E forse Sherlock non era poi così incapace di comprendere il volto della felicità... ma non sapeva comunque cosa dire. Cosa si dice in situazioni del genere? Non avrebbe potuto saperlo. </p>
<p>Poi John parlò di nuovo. <br/>«Sherlock?» <br/>«Sì, John?» <br/>«Non mi lasciare di nuovo.»<br/>«John- »<br/>«Dimmi solo che non te ne andrai di nuovo.» lo interruppe John le palpebre serrate. <br/>«Non ti lascerò più.» disse stringendo la sua presa. <br/>Ed era vero. Sherlock Holmes non avrebbe più lasciato John Watson, perché senza John Watson, Sherlock Holmes era solo lo stronzo più irritante che si possa avere la sfortuna di incontrare.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Com'è stato? Vi è piaciuto? Vi ha commosso? È stato uno schifo?<br/>COMMENTATE E/O VOTATE, VOGLIO SAPERE LA VOSTRA OPINIONE.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>